Predefinição:NPC infobox
}}| }|Not specified}} |- valign="top" ! style="background-color:#EBB;" | Type | }}}}|[[ }}}}]]|Not specified}} } | (boss) }} } | - valign="top" ! style="background-color:#EBB;" } |Professions|Profession}} }| }|categorize= |n|y}}}} } | }| }|categorize= |n|y}}}} } | }| }|categorize= |n|y}} }} }} }} }} |- valign="top" } | ! style="background-color:#EBB;" Service } } | } }} }} |- valign="top" ! style="background-color:#EBB;" | Level(s) | } |- valign="top" ! style="background-color:#EBB;" | } | Campaigns|Campaign }} | Core}}} } | } } | } } | } }} }} }} |- valign="top" } | }}} } } | }}} } } | }}} } } | }}} } } | }}} } }} }} }} }} }} |} | | }}}} | } | }}}} bosses | }}}} | Afflicted = Category:Afflicted | Asura = Category:Asura | Charr = Category:Charr | Dredge = Category:Dredge | Dwarf = Category:Dwarves | Enchanted = Category:Enchanted | Fish = Category:Fish | Forgotten = Category:Forgotten | Gaki = Category:Gaki | Grawl = Category:Grawl | Grentch = Category:Grentches | Harpy = Category:Harpies | Kappa = Category:Kappa | Krait = Category:Krait | Kirin = Category:Kirin | Incubus = Category:Incubi | Jelly = Category:Jellies | Mummy = Category:Mummies | Mursaat = Category:Mursaat | Naga = Category:Naga | Norn = Category:Norn | Shiro'ken = Category:Shiro'ken | Skale = Category:Skale | Skelk = Category:Skelk | Snowman = Category:Snowmen | Tengu = Category:Tengu | Vermin = Category:Vermin | #default = }}}}s }} }} | Category:NPCs who needs type set }} } | Category: } | Category:NPCs who need affiliation set }} } | Core}}} }}}|henchman = henchmen|hero = heroes| }s}}}} } | henchman = henchmen|hero = heroes| }s}}}} } | henchman = henchmen|hero = heroes| }s}}}} } | henchman = henchmen|hero = heroes| }s}}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} } | Core}}} }}}|henchman = henchmen|hero = heroes| }s}}}} } | henchman = henchmen|hero = heroes| }s}}}} } | henchman = henchmen|hero = heroes| }s}}}} } | henchman = henchmen|hero = heroes| }s}}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Syntax Parameters ; name : Optional. Defaults to article name. ; image : Optional. Defaults to a .jpg image of the article's name. Default and recommended width is 150 pixels. ; profession : Optional and case-insensitive. Acceptable profession values: "w", "r", "mo", "n", "me", "e", "a", "rt", "p", "d". Use this ´for the NPCs primary profession. ; affiliation : Required. The general force or group the creature is affiliated with. Equivalent to the internal "army" grouping in game mechanic effects. Examples: White Mantle, Corsair, Undead, etc. Defaults to "Not specified". ; type : Required. Base type. Examples: Human, Plant, Zombie, etc. Defaults to "Not specified". ; profession2, profession3 : Applies only if profession# is specified. Use for any other profession the NPC uses skills from. ; service : Optional. NPC service type. ; service2 : Applies on if service is specified. Only if the NPC offers an additional service. ; level : Required. The level or levels of this NPC. Defaults to "Not specified". Put hard mode levels in parentheses after the normal mode level. ; boss : Optional. If supplied, a "(boss)" tag is added to the species. Omit if not a boss. ; campaign : Optional. The campaign in which this NPC appears. Defaults to "Core". ; campaign2, campaign3, campaign 4 : Applies only if campaign# is specified. For NPCs appearing in multiple campaigns. ; map1, map2, map3, map4, map5 : Optional. A map or other image of this NPC. Recommended width is 150 pixels. ; map1-text, map2-text, map3-text, map4-text, map5-text : Optional. Caption for the corresponding map# parameter. Defaults to "(Click to enlarge)". Deprecated parameters ; species : Optional. If "type" parameter is not specified, this is used in its stead. This parameter is deprecated; please use or switch to "type" instead of this. Notes *Take note of the image use policy before uploading any NPC image. *Only the image, map#, and map#-text parameters require manual wikilinks. All other parameters that should be linked are automatically linked. Examples For a Juvenile Bladed Termite, a hostile NPC: For Ghostly Hero, an NPC with multiple professions: For an enemy boss: For a henchman found in multiple campaigns: Typical usage: Typical usage for NPCs with a service to offer: Typical usage for a boss NPC: NPC infobox NPC infobox